Pride and Joy
by Imag
Summary: This is a RoLo fic about discovery. As Storm and Logan recharge their batteries, they start to discover something between them that has always been there but is just now coming to light.
1. Chapter 1

"Pride and Joy"

I don't own the X-Men…yada yada yada. I also don't endorse smoking, cigars (part of this story). That's just a normal part of our favorite Canuck.

Logan sat, leaning against a tree with his hat tilted over his brow puffing on a cigar. His eyes relaxed shut as he took in the crisp mountain air and strummed a few notes on his old acoustic guitar. He sniffed the air and casually lifted his brow enough to see a silver reflection glistening over the mountain lake. He lowered his hat again and continued to strum a slow, bass-heavy tune reminiscent of Stevie Ray Vaughn. He increased the tempo when the wind around him started to blow.

"Hey Darlin'" he said, taking in the sweet scent arriving with the breeze. He stopped playing long enough to tip his hat and look at the weather goddess. "Out for a breather?"

"A bit more than that." Storm replied, touching down right in front of him. He wasn't at all surprised to see her. He often headed toward the wooded areas of lower New York when he needed a break. Storm being a kindred spirit, either joined him or came across him on one of her own retreats. This particular spot was a favorite among the two.

The wind around them settled and the lake returned to a serene stillness. It was then that things took an epiphanistic turn for the old, usually calm and relaxed Canuck. Though the two had been there before, what he saw standing in front of him very much surprised him; but his calm demeanor never betrayed his thoughts.

There in front of him stood the most beautiful and perfect sight he could possibly imagine. Perhaps it was the scenery that made the difference – the freshness of the mountain lake, the setting sun reflecting off the lake providing an endless amount of glitter and sparkle, the serenity of the wind blowing through the large, 100 year-old oak trees, and the addictive aura of being surrounded by so much nature. That may have helped, but definitely wasn't it. Nothing was more perfect or beautiful than the nearly 6-foot tall weather goddess standing there, totally immersed in her element. There she stood, wind glistening through her long white hair with the sun reflecting off her back providing a silhouette that highlighted every curve of her perfectly sculpted body. He had seen her many times before like this, but there was something very different this time, like he was looking at her for the very first time…like he had never seen such a beautiful woman.

He stared for what seemed an eternity before he lowered his eyes and started playing his guitar again. Storm standing in cut-offs and a cami with the wind blowing just enough to show off her perfectly sculpted stomach was enough to give him some very animalistic thoughts. Had he kept staring, something would have betrayed him; perhaps his eyes as they rolled down her tanned body; or maybe his nose as he took in more of her intoxicating scent; or his hands unwillingly reaching for her silky soft skin.

"I never heard a song like that before" she said to him, breaking his concentration. "No words, just music and…grunting?" It was then he realized his body had indeed betrayed him; for as calm as he had tried to remain, he never realized his desires had come through quite clearly in his low but definitely audible animalistic scowl – the sound of a beast…a beast who had just spotted his mate and was sizing her up for his move. He stopped playing long enough to look up and see her smiling at him in a way he'd never seen. "Please keep playing" she said. "I like it."

He started playing again, but this time a different tune. He no longer felt like playing something sad and downtrodden. He picked up the tempo and started playing upbeat blues. And though not a word was spoken between the two of them, the music spoke volumes. Shortly after he started playing, Storm took to the air again doing several aerobatic maneuvers – almost as if she were dancing. She stayed within earshot of the guitar; and her aerobatics seemed to match Logan's playing as if they were reciting a perfectly choreographed piece. They did this for nearly 20 minutes – not speaking a word, merely letting the scene guide their bodies and souls.

After 20 minutes, she again landed and stood before him facing the lake with a look of complete serenity and happiness blanketing her face. He stopped playing and was staring at her quite intensely. He wasn't even surprised when she slowly took off all of her clothes revealing her body to him and the rest of the world. She quietly slipped into the lake, allowing the water to become her air.

This too was normal for her – skinny-dipping in a mountain lake. But this was rarely witnessed by others. Wolverine had been fortunate though. Both of the X-men would often return to nature to recharge their batteries by stripping themselves of all their worldly reminders such as jets, computers, buildings, cars, and yes…clothes. He had often witnessed Storm partaking in this ritual; but this was the first time he had the animalistic thoughts he was now having…at least to this degree.

He quickly put his guitar down and followed suit. Again without words, they let the scene overtake them. The sun set quickly and with the moon providing their own private spotlight over the lake, they swam like it was their own personal universe – which it was. Nearly an hour later, Logan left the lake and built a small fire. It was soon large enough to lure Storm out and draw her to the warmth and light. They were both depleted of energy but full of life and soul as they took in the refreshing air and crackling heat of the fire. Neither bothered to put their clothes back on; they just sat there on opposite sides of the fire looking at each other.

"Logan, when you look at me like that, what do you see?"

"Darlin', that's a big question." he responded, a little taken back.

"You're a big guy, you can handle it. Please tell me."

"You really want to know?" he asked with a coy smile and a wink.

"Yes, I do."

He sat back for a minute and thought about it before responding. He could see a hint of anticipation in her eyes and knew that for the well-trained commander, a hint was indicative of something much more significant. She wanted a serious response and considered him a close enough and respected friend to ask. He wanted to make sure his words were perfectly crafted. "I see…perfection." he said to her. Her eyes showed a slight bit of disappointment – as if he took the easy way out; but then he continued.

"I see the perfect blend of intelligence and beauty – someone smart enough to craft battle plans and bring down the strongest of enemies and hot enough to make every swingin' dick in a five-click radius stand at attention…present company included.

I see the perfect combination of strength and compassion – someone capable of beating every challenge that comes her way; whether it's a phobia, an oppressive mind reader or the dregs of war; and still focus all her attention on an exuberant adolescent going through the trials and tribulations of boyfriends, pimples, and periods.

I see the perfect mix of talent and determination – someone who can put a round in a flea's ass from half-a-click out and stay up three days straight reconning an FOH chapter without ever losing sight of the goal.

I see someone with a motherly touch so soft and kind that she leaves footprints in the hearts of everyone she meets; and has friends so close they'd die for her in a second.

I see someone with so much passion in her heart for what she believes in that she continuously turns foes to friends and enemies to allies just by showing people what's inside her heart. In short Darlin', I see perfection."

When he finished, he sat silent and looked into her eyes. It was then he saw something he never expected. Storm – the woman who had stared down countless enemies without ever flinching and had a poker face that could break the steadiest of gamblers - had started to quiver and was on the verge of crying.

"Well damn Darlin', if I'd known you were gonna start crying, I'da never told ya all that."

"Logan! I…I never..." She was speechless. She stood up; not because of need but because his words filled her so strongly that all she could do was stand. "Thank you. I never thought anyone saw me in that way." Her eyes were wide with emotion and excitement.

"Ro, everyone at the mansion sees you like that. I think the only one who doesn't is YOU!" he replied, standing to address her.

He then hugged her. She seemed to need it and he was all too willing to oblige. This was no ordinary 'pat on the back' hug, this was a large, all encompassing manly hug that allowed her to feel everything he had just told her. He thought about kissing her but realized this wasn't the time to try to turn it into a sexual thing. He fought the urge and ended the hug with an extra squeeze – just enough to let her know what she was doing to him. They then sat back down – this time facing each other with their knees almost touching. The interaction had filled the two with a renewed sense of energy. For almost two minutes neither of them said a word; they simply stared in each other's eyes.

Curiosity finally got the better of Logan and he broke the silence.

"So what do you see when you look at me…I mean besides my hairy hide?" She looked at him and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stogies and Eternity"

"Do you really want to know what I see when I look at you Logan?" Storm asked.

"Yah I do…I think." Logan replied, not as sure of what would be said about him as what he said about her.

She smiled and winked at him. "Stogies and Eternity!" she barked with confidence.

"Har har Ro" he replied, disappointed in her response filled with stereotypical Loganesque antics. "After what I sai…"

"My father wore Eternity, did you know that? I don't believe I've ever spoken to you about him."

"Eh...no. You never mentioned..."

"Sadly, I do not remember much about my parents anymore. I remember their essence; - the kind of people they were. Outside that I've lost many details from my childhood, and what memories remain are fading. But I do remember his cologne - Eternity. It was my mother's favorite, so he wore it often. I remember spraying it on him every morning before he went to work. It was my job to put it on him; and we both enjoyed it immensely. He smiled every time I sprayed it on him.

After he died, I kept his last bottle. It was one of the few things I kept with me as a child. Eventually I lost it and most of my other possessions, but it didn't matter because every time I smelled it, it reminded me of him.

Then you came along smoking your cigars and wearing the exact same cologne. I remember one evening in the mansion you walked by after a date. You were puffing on a cigar despite my repeated requests not to smoke inside. I made a comment to you about the stench of your fowl cigar and you responded by telling me that stogies and Eternity made an irresistible combination for the ladies. I laughed, thinking Calvin Klein would not agree."

"I remember that." Logan snorted. "You didn't seem very impressed with my attitude."

"I was not. Every time I smelled my father's cologne...your cologne...mixed with the stench of your cigar, I felt my father's memory being besmirched. Eventually I realized you wearing it had nothing to do with him. I got past it but I still held it against you for the thoughts I endured."

"Jesus Ro, I couldn'ta known your father wore it! I mean..."

"I know Logan. Allow me finish." she interrupted, hinting at what was to come.

She shifted her eyes and sighed before continuing. "Do you recall in my early years with the X-Men how much my claustrophobia affected me and how you treated me when it spiked?"

"Yah, you held your own in a battles Ro. Despite how bad it affected ya, you always pulled it together."

"Yes, much in part to your confidence in my abilities. Once in the Morlock tunnels pursuing Jean and Scott, I had a very difficult time traversing the narrow passages. You never assisted me, allowing me to work through my battles by myself. Do you know how I got through that particularly dfficult claustrophobic episode?"

"Focus and a strong mind."

"Thank you. You are right. I focused on the confidence you had in me. When I needed more inner strength, I focused on your scent: Eternity and cigars. It reminded me of my father, how I felt when he was in my life. Yet it was different somehow...more. Perhaps it was the cigar or maybe it was the combination; I don't know, but I felt safe. I knew you would never let me be harmed."

"Of course not Ro, I'd never let anything happen to you. I'd die before that..."

"I know, and I thank you for your loyalty and commitment. That is why I have come to love the scent of stogies and Eternity.

When I look at you Logan, I see everything a woman could want in a man. I see someone strong like steel; who will single-handedly take on an army Apocalypses to keep me safe. When you hold me in your arms, I close my eyes and rest because I know I am safe.

I also see someone as soft as silk; someone who looks so deeply into my eyes that he sees my soul; my very essence. When I think nobody understands me Logan, I look at you and know that you do. Just one glance from your peircing eyes tells me you understand exactly what I need...whether its a kind word, a soft touch, a reality check, or just to be left alone.

So yes, Logan. when I look at you I think of stogies and Eternity."

Logan let the words sink in then looked at her with a slightly crooked grin and winked. He put a few more logs on the fire and settled back in, eying Storm fiercely. Storm couldn't tell if he was sizing her up like prey or wondering what to do next; not that it mattered. She slowly licked her upper lip, tilted her chin in and eyed Logan...like prey.

Stay tuned for more (and it won't take five years this time).


End file.
